With the development of electronic technologies, users pay more and more attention to privacy and security in the workplace or at home.
In security protection technologies of the prior art, monitoring is usually performed after a user leaves home, and the monitoring is disabled after the user arrives home. Therefore, it is unable to perform corresponding security protection on various states or scenarios when the user leaves home and after the user arrives home.